


Vegas Vows

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, HEA, Las Vegas, Marriage, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessive Ben, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Waking Up Married, sorta rom-com
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: A trip to Vegas for her boss to renew her vows is the vacation Rey has needed for years. And it’s going great, until she wakes up naked in bed with her boss’ son. That’s when things get complicated.‘Waking up marries in Vegas’ AU. Updates weekly on Thursdays!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 243
Kudos: 800





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for joining me on this new adventure. As always, you can find me @ candcfranks on Twitter. All comments are greatly appreciated! Will be posting weekly on Thursdays! 
> 
> Also note, this is pre-written and almost finished as I post this 🥰

The sun was bright behind her eyelids as Rey Jones woke. The hotel bed was decadently soft beneath her body, and she stretched out like a cat in a patch of sunlight as she came to be fully awake. It was much later than her usual wake up time of 5 AM, but she was on vacation and her boss, Leia Organa, had outright  _ insisted  _ that she take the morning to be lazy. She must have known that a long day of sight-seeing on the strip would leave her muscles feeling like jello the following morning. 

Sighing contentedly, Rey rubbed her cheek against the fluffy pillow and smiled. When she took the job working for Leia Organa - the world famous writer - she had never envisioned becoming so close to the woman or her husband. Though she supposed it was the nature of being a personal assistant. She ran errands, cooked dinner, did the shopping, and was most frequently found in the Organa home helping Leia go through her manuscripts or taking her to appointments. It was her job to worry about the mundane so Leia could use that brilliant mind to create more novels for the world to cherish. 

In the four years she had been working for the woman, she became a permanent fixture in Leia and her husband Han’s lives. They took her out to fancy dinners, they invited her over for Christmas. In all those years, Rey began to think of them as the parents she had never had. She loved her job, she loved both Han and Leia - but their son, Ben, was an entirely different matter. 

She didn’t want to think of Ben while so comfortably snuggled in this luxurious bed. She refused to open her eyes and start the day - she wouldn’t start it with thoughts of him, either. While he was handsome - it was undeniable - he was also cold and aloof. There was something in his light brown eyes that was distrustful of Rey. She knew he had suspicions about her and how his parents seemed to care so deeply for her. She knew that he didn’t like her being around so much, doing so much for the aging couple. Then again, if Ben couldn’t be bothered to take care of his parents, someone else had to. Rey felt fortunate that the job fell to her shoulders.

She refused to think about those ugly thoughts now. Not when she was in bed, enjoying the lazy morning.

Tonight would be the ceremony. Leia and Han were renewing their vows after thirty-five years of marriage. They had hired an Elvis impersonator to do it in a little chapel right on the strip - Leia planned to wear a red dress and Han a leather jacket. It was befitting of their relationship, Rey thought with a lazy grin. The two bickered constantly, but there was no denying their love for each other. It warmed her heart. It made Rey long for the kind of relationship they shared - one filled with trust and humor, respect and adoration. 

_ Someday,  _ she thought with a sigh.  _ Someday you will have a love like that too. _

Not that she had the time, presently. Her work was her life, and even when she wasn’t busy playing chauffeur or chef, she spent her time with the Organa-Solo family. More time than their  _ son  _ ever did. Oh, he made appearances at Christmas and Thanksgiving, Easter and the Fourth of July when Leia through a massive barbecue and fireworks party. He came over for dinner on Sunday evenings, almost every week. Dinners that Rey organized and cooked, initially hoping that her culinary skills would encourage him to lighten up. But he always sat at the end of the table, broody and quiet with his coal black hair and pale porcelain skin, looking as though he were counting the minutes before he could excuse himself and make a hasty exit. 

Rey scoffed quietly and rolled onto her side. It was then that the sinking realization that she wasn’t  _ alone  _ struck her. A broad chest met her bleary gaze when she blinked her eyes open, a wide pale muscular expanse that made her gasp in shock. A heavy arm snaked around her waist, dragging her across the million thread count sheets, tucking her into his side. Rey lay, frozen with shock, unable to move.

She couldn’t remember meeting someone or going home with them. She wracked her fuzzy brain, searching for a memory of what had happened last night. Rey could remember playing the penny slots with Leia while they sipped fruity drinks with colorful little umbrellas. She could remember Han teaching her the finer points of poker as they did shots of Jack Daniels. And then… 

A nightclub? She could vaguely recall a dark, cavernous building with flashing lights and pounding bass. Hands gliding over her hips and ribs, pulling her tightly into a broad chest… much like the one she was currently cuddled against.

She was mortified and too frightened to open her eyes. Rey had never had a one night stand before. She had no idea how to behave. Her insides twisted into knots as she squeezed her eyes shut, taking deep breaths, inwardly panicking. 

Oh, this was  _ awful.  _ She needed to escape - and fast. Gingerly, she reached for the muscular arm wrapped around her torso and tried to lift it - but the man only gripped her tighter, pulled her closer. She blew out a frustrated breath and turned her head, reluctantly cracked one eyelid open. A mess of cleave black hair obscured the man’s face, but her heart sank with a sudden  _ horrible  _ realization. 

This was  _ no  _ stranger.

Yelping, she jumped from the bed. Then glanced down her body in wide-eyed horror. She was completely naked, from her messy brown hair to her painted pink toes. Squealing, she leapt forward and yanked at the top sheet. But his hulking frame was weighing it down.

“Rey?” Ben Solo grumbled, lifting his head sleepily. She felt heat creep up her chest and neck as his eyes slowly raked over her nude form.

“Give me the sheet!” she exclaimed, using both hands to pull on it. 

Moving none too quickly and refusing to take his eyes off her, Ben shifted so that the fabric came free suddenly and she stumbled, hastily wrapping it around her body. He frowned at her modesty, but Rey couldn’t have cared less. She didn’t want to be naked in front of her boss’ son. Not  _ sober.  _

“What are you -  _ why  _ are you -“ Rey spluttered, at a loss for words. If Ben Solo were the last available man on Earth, she still didn’t think she would have chosen to be with him. He was so cold, so arrogant. He made it absolutely certain how little he thought of her. So  _ why  _ were they naked in bed together?

“My head is killing me,” he grumbled, rolling onto his side and propping his head in one hand. 

“ _ What _ ?” Rey snapped, in disbelief. How could he be worried about his  _ head  _ when there was so much else going on? 

“You were drinking me under the table. No way someone of your size should be able to handle so much liquor,” Ben replied with a crooked grin. Rey didn’t think she had ever seen him  _ smile _ , and loathed the way her heart fluttered at the sight. If he was handsome even with a scowl, he was ten times better looking with his pearly whites showing. They weren’t perfectly straight, she noted with surprise. But it suited him, this slight imperfection in an otherwise exquisite face. 

“We were drinking together?” Rey asked, frowning. She couldn’t remember. Shouldn’t she be clinging to a toilet if she had drank so much?

“Among other things,” Ben said, arching an eyebrow suggestively. Rey blushes even deeper red. “Do you mean don’t remember?” 

“I remember  _ some  _ things.” She crossed her arms defensively over her chest. “Just not how we wound up here. Together.  _ Naked _ .” 

“You don’t remember the nightclub?” Ben asked with an incredulous smile. “You took out two tables and spilled drinks all over some random guys that threatened to kick my ass. I had to haul you out of there before we both got beat up.” He didn’t sound the least bit bothered, while Rey felt her pulse quicken. Had she really had that much to drink? Was it possible that someone had drugged her drink? 

But now that she thought of it, she did kind of remember stumbling into two high top tables, the crash and exclamations of a few men dressed in bright, obnoxious suits. She dropped her head into her hand - humiliated. She had caused a scene that necessitated  _ Ben Solo  _ swooping in to save her. If only she could remember how they had gone from the club to this hotel room… Shaking her head, she asked him, “What happened after that? My memory is a bit… hazy.” 

His expression turned solemn, dropping the grin. His warm brown eyes slid to the bed, and she felt her stomach twist. Had she caved in to him so easily?  _ It makes no sense!  _ She had spent so much time disliking Ben - too much to explain how they had ended up spending the night together. Now the warm burn in her muscles made much more sense. She hadn’t run a marathon - she had spent the night making love, using muscles that hadn’t been exercised in  _ years _ . What a fool she’d made of herself. 

“We walked the strip for a while,” Ben said softly. “We… talked. You  _ really  _ can’t remember?” 

“If you were drinking as much as I was, I’m surprised that you do.” She perched on the edge of the bed, careful to stay as far away from his naked body as possible. Even though the blanket covered his manhood, she could see miles of exposed marble muscles that looked somehow soft and firm at the same time. Who knew under all those stuffy suits the man was  _ built _ ? He was tall, she knew that - like his father. But he was toned and buff in all the right places, which made her blush as she realized she was staring. It wasn’t appropriate - even though they had obviously done much more than  _ stare  _ at each other the night before. 

“I’m glad you sat down,” Ben murmured, and Rey frowned at him in confusion. He rolled to the side, plucked a sheet of paper from the nightstand, and scooted himself up the bed to rest against the quilted headboard. He inhaled deeply before handing it over. 

Rey snatched the paper from his hands and unfolded it. Quickly, her hazel eyes flew over the sheet - it was an official certificate from the state of Nevada. Her hand shook as she read it over - her name and information filled out in boxes alongside Ben’s. She squinted, though her vision was perfect - she simply couldn’t believe what the piece of paper was telling her.

“You mean…?” She glanced up at him, mouth hanging agape in shock. His pursed lipped-nod made her entire body go cold. Rey couldn’t believe this was happening - that her life had gone from so  _ perfect  _ to upside down in the span of one crazy night.

“It appears,” Ben drawled, seeming much more comfortable with the idea than Rey, “that you are my wife now, Rey Solo.” 

It took everything inside of her to hold in a scream


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I had such an awesome response, I decided to post the second chapter early! Thank you for all the kind reviews, it means so much to me!!

Ben was enjoying this. Probably  _ too  _ much. But it wasn’t often he saw Miss Perfect Rey so undone. With the sheet still wrapped around her slender form, she paced back and forth over the thick pile carpeting in the hotel room. Her lips were probably raw considering how much she was biting them, and her dark chestnut hair was a complete mess. It was hard to believe that only hours ago she had been on top of him, beneath him, all around him, arching and moaning his name like a woman possessed. She had felt so good to him, making him desperate for more. Ben had no idea he was such a passionate man - not until Rey.

How long had he wanted her? It had to have been  _ years _ . Since she was just fresh out of college, desperate for a job that could possibly take her somewhere in the writing world. How she became a lowly gopher for his mother, Ben couldn’t say - just that he was annoyed immediately with how often she kept popping up at his parents’ place. It was like whenever he stopped by - which, admittedly, wasn’t frequent enough - Rey was there with her cheerful smiles and her wide hazel eyes and her glowing tanned, freckled skin. In her tight jeans and her plain-Jane T-shirts, looking like no one he had ever seen before.

She had affected him then, as she affected him now. It was hard to ignore the way her nipples pressed against the sheet or the shape of her bottom as she paced back and forth. Rey was gorgeous, whether freshly showered or freshly fucked. He smiled inwardly as he watched her worry back and forth across the floor.

“Married?” she muttered under her breath. Obviously, it was going to take a while to sink in.

“You said that you wanted something like my parents have,” Ben explained, throwing her a bone. He thought at first that she was only faking - trying to get out of the vows as quickly as possible. But once it became apparent that she had no recollection of the night, the guilt had set in. Ben had foggy memories as well, but far better than what Rey seemed to remember. He had never seen anyone’s face pale so quickly as when the words  _ Rey Solo  _ landed on her. Ben thought for a moment that she might faint. Instead, she had jumped up from the bed and started wearing a track on the floor with her ceaseless pacing. “Why don’t you sit down? You’re making me dizzy.” 

“Something like your parents have?” Rey repeated. Her eyes seemed to take on a shimmery quality.  _ Oh no _ , Ben realized.  _ She’s going to cry _ . The last thing he wanted was a tearful Rey on his hands. He never knew what to do with women - or anyone - when they were crying. It made him feel helpless, which made him feel  _ angry _ . It was a nonsense reaction but one that he couldn’t quite control. He started to move when Rey held up her hand. 

“Please, I’m not emotionally ready to see your - your  _ business  _ right now,” she said, her eyes downcast and her cheeks flaming red. He liked the way she blushed so easily, darkening her skin under all those freckles. He found that he liked a lot about Rey, which was truly saying something. Ben wasn’t known for being a social, outgoing guy. Most people bored him to death, or got on his nerves, or simply didn’t interest him. Having grown up with a pilot and mechanic for a father and an eccentric writer/heiress for a mother, it was understandable. The cast of characters that had come through his life were definitely not boring. Maybe he was spoiled. 

But Rey was  _ very  _ interesting. And very appealing. She was beautiful as she sank onto the edge of the mattress, chewing on her cheek. “I just - why did we get  _ married _ ? I’m having trouble understanding how it got from point A to point B,” Rey said softly. When she turned those hazel eyes on him, Ben was helpless but to respond with the truth.

“You were so sad, Rey. You said that you’d never had a family until you met  _ mine _ . That you wanted to experience love, a family of your own…” Ben trailed off, remembering the sadness in her eyes last night. She had looked so beautiful under the bright neon likes and marquees, wearing a tight black dress that left little to the imagination, swimming in his suit jacket over top. They had passed by a little 24 hour chapel, and that was when inspiration struck. “You were in too much of a hurry to worry about a ring.”

“A ring!” Rey exclaimed. “I don’t care about a ring - because this  _ marriage  _ is a mistake!”

Her words stung, but Ben felt the mask he usually wore slipping into place. He was the master of hiding his emotions - he had been for years. He let the calm indifference settle over his features as she glared at him. He’d thought - at least last night - that the feelings he’d been holding onto for so long were reciprocated. It was obvious to him now that Rey had simply been drunk and impulsive and - and it  _ hurt _ . 

“We have to get a divorce,” she murmured, rubbing her temples.

A long silence hung between them before Ben stood, careless of his nudity and her opinions on it. He didn’t miss the way her gaze raked over his muscular form; he stretched, willing to put on a bit of a show for her as her eyes dropped below his waist and went round. Smirking, he nodded towards the bathroom. “I’m going to take a shower. Why don’t you order breakfast?” 

“Like I can eat at a time like this,” she scoffed.

“Order me an omelette. Vegetarian,” he added, before padding across the room. The bathroom was done in black tile, very masculine and tasteful. He turned on the shower and sat on the edge of the tub, combing his hands through his thick black hair. 

He had her - legally, they were  _ married _ . A union sanctified by a tiny Asian woman with thick, Coke-bottle glasses. Her name was Maz and she was barely tall enough to ride the kiddie rides at Disneyworld, but she had seemed wise beyond the intoxicated pair. “This is a good match,” she had told them, after allowing Ben to kiss his giggling bride. “I can feel it. I see plenty of couples come through these doors - but you are something special.” She had smiled kindly, clasping both of their hands, before sending them off on their way. Ben had felt it  _ was  _ special - that they were made for each other - as he carried Rey over the threshold into his hotel room in the early hours of that morning.

Now, he felt terrible. Had he taken advantage? But he was drunk too, though admittedly a bit more stable on his feet. Rey had been so eager, so excited - her entire face lit up like a child at Christmas when he suggested they go inside the chapel to see what it was like. And it had even been  _ her  _ idea that they get married. Her breathless, smiling idea. One that had made his heart ache with such longing that he thought it might bring real tears to his eyes. 

With a frustrated sigh, Ben climbed into the shower. The expensive soaps and shampoos were lined on the shelf and he squirted some into his palm, working it into a lather over his sculpted chest and abs. 

He had to make her see that this was different - that  _ they  _ were different. That this union had perhaps happened irrationally - but it  _ had  _ happened and that meant something, didn’t it? He had wanted her for so long that he refused to turn back now. He thought of ways he could put her off as he showered, the hot water soothing his sore muscles and aching head. He needed a pot of coffee and something greasy to soak up the alcohol leftover in his system.

Ben tied a towel low on his waist and, after brushing his teeth, exited the bathroom to find Rey draped in one of his button-downs. It was swimming on her slender frame, hanging all the way down to her thighs - but  _ damn  _ if it didn’t look good on her. Like she was  _ supposed  _ to be wearing it. Heat uncoiled low in his gut as he stared at her for a moment, before forcing himself to the other side of the bed.

“Did you order anything?” he asked, and she bit her lip as she shook her head. “Go freshen up. I’ll call room service.” 

“Ben…” Even though he knew the words following his name wouldn’t be good, he couldn’t help but relish hearing her say it. “We have to get a divorce. You know that, right?” 

“I suppose,” he murmured as he flopped on the bed and picked up the handset. 

“We got a quickie wedding. There must be somewhere around here that will grant us a quickie divorce.” Her eyebrows lifted hopefully as she studied him. Ben shook his head slowly.

“That’s not how it works when you come from a family like mine, Rey,” he told her. They hadn’t even signed a prenuptial agreement. His lawyer would  _ kill  _ him if he ever found out. If Ben had things  _ his  _ way, no one would find out that his wife had brought up divorce in the first twenty-four hours of their wedded bliss. He dialed the number for room service as Rey blinked at him in surprise.

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” she asked.

Ben sighed gustily, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder. It rang twice before someone picked up. He ordered them two feta and spinach omelettes with rye toast and a fruit tray, plus coffee and orange juice. Rey huffed in annoyance that he wasn’t answering her immediately, fidgeting on her side of the bed. He liked sleeping with her, he found. He had never been partial to bed sharing before, but with Rey… He was beginning to see that everything was different when it came to her. 

“It means that I come from a lot of money, Rey. If we were to separate, my lawyer would need to be paid a lot of money to do a lot of work to make sure you didn’t steal my estate,” Ben replied with an eyeroll.

Rey flinched. “I don’t want your  _ money _ . I want to pretend this never happened,” she insisted. “I want to go on working for your mother while being able to look her in the eye. Did you know I’m a terrible liar? How am I going to face her after what I - what  _ we  _ did?” She dropped her face into her hands and shook her head. He could see that she was upset - but part of him thought she deserved it. He was hurt by her words, how harshly she came across. Why was she acting like it was the end of the world? Last night, he had felt that this was the beginning to a new chapter in his life. A chapter filled with love and romance and perhaps even children, a family of his own. They had skipped over those details but he could imagine Rey, belly round with his baby growing inside of her. It made his chest feel tight to realize she didn’t want it as badly as he did. 

Maybe she  _ did  _ want it. Maybe she just didn’t want it with  _ him. _

“Go take a shower,” Ben commanded, and Rey slowly rose to her feet. “You’ll feel better once you’ve washed up, and the food will be here by then.” 

“Fine,” she said, scowling at him as she turned. Ben watched her shapely legs as she crossed the room, until she slammed the door behind her. He shook his head. Nothing was easy with this woman, he realized. It was going to take some hard work, but he was determined not to back down. He wasn’t going to give up or give in to her demands so easily.

After all, drunk words are sober thoughts - or however the saying went. She had been in love with him the night before, she had agreed to marry him and made love to him then. All he had to do was remind her of that - remind her how good it felt to be held in his strong arms and kissed by his full lips. He would make good on these vows - there would be no separation if he had  _ any  _ say in the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

After her shower, Rey did feel much better. She pulled on her dress from the night before and finger-combed her hair into submission, then took a deep breath. She didn’t want to face him again - she didn’t want to  _ eat  _ with him, but her stomach was rumbling and she wasn’t one to waste food. Sighing, she pushed open the bathroom door and found that Ben had dressed in the meantime, and a breakfast cart was pulled up to the bed. She climbed into the bed, folding her legs neatly beneath herself, and sidled up to the cart.

“Coffee?” he asked, pouring her a mug without waiting for her answer. It was a running joke in the Organa-Solo household how much she drank - there was always a pot on the warmer throughout the day and even into the evening. The household smelled like breakfast roast all throughout the day - it was her favorite scent in the world. She took a sip of the scalding brew and smiled softly, savoring the rich taste. 

“So this lawyer situation,” Rey said, after taking a few bites of the omelette. She should have known it would be divine, despite her misgivings on the feta. “How long do you think it’s going to take?” 

Ben shrugged. “I spoke to him while you were in the shower. Unfortunately, he’s out of the country on a family matter for the rest of the month. Settling his mother’s estate.” 

“Oh,” Rey said, sagging with disappointment. So much for a quickie divorce. 

“But fret not,” Ben said, sipping his own coffee. “I won’t let our little secret out. Unless you’ve changed your mind, that is.” 

She glared at him as though he’d grown an extra head while speaking. “Of course I don’t want anyone to know! What would your mother think of me? She - she’d  _ fire  _ me, Ben.” That was the last thing in the world Rey wanted. It was the perfect job - running errands for Leia, taking care of her husband and the household, while leaving plenty of time to work on her own novel in the meantime. It wasn’t what she had envisioned for herself when graduating from college, but it was a life she had built nonetheless, and it suited her. She couldn’t imagine losing the only family she had come to know. 

Even though the job wasn’t traditional, Rey still thought that Leia wouldn’t appreciate her up and marrying her son without a proper courtship. Or being sober, of course. It wasn’t that she thought Leia would mind her marrying - it was her marrying  _ Ben. _ Leia didn’t try to hide the disappointment she felt in turning out a corporate businessman instead of a creative type, like herself. She loved her son - Rey couldn’t deny that - but she wasn’t proud of his choices. Rey knew there was some unspoken drama that had to have happened long ago that put the family at a distance from each other. What it was, she couldn’t say. But she knew that Leia would be disappointed to learn that she and Ben had gone behind her back and gotten married on what was supposed to be her vow renewal vacation. It wasn’t meant to be about anyone but Han and Leia and celebrating their love. Rey felt as though she had betrayed her boss somehow.

“I highly doubt my mother would  _ fire  _ you,” Ben drawled, taking a bite of his buttered toast and eyeing her speculatively. 

“Well, lets not find out, shall we?” Rey asked with a forced smile. 

Together, they finished their breakfast in silence. Rey wanted nothing more than to get out of this room and out of his presence. They had a long day ahead of themselves - the vow renewal was that evening, and a celebratory dinner was planned at one of the fanciest, most expensive restaurants in all of Las Vegas. She needed to help Leia prepare in whatever capacity the woman wanted. As she finished up her omelette and toast and coffee, Rey wiped her mouth with a napkin then stood. 

“I have to go,” she said, smoothing a hand over her dress. “You  _ promise  _ you aren’t going to tell your parents?” Nervously, she gazed at him sitting on the bed. He looked stricken that she would even ask - but she had to, she needed the reassurance.

“I won’t tell anyone  _ anything  _ until you’re ready for me to,” Ben vowed, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. Rey rolled her eyes before spinning on her heel. She strode towards the door and flung it open, shooting him a scathing look over her shoulder before heading down the hall to her own room. Despite how drunk she’d been the night before, she had found all of her belongings in the little black clutch on the nightstand. Her keycard, phone, and chapstick were safe. It was a relief to slide the key through the scanner and swing open the door to her own room. 

She felt exhausted as she flopped face first onto the bed with a groan.  _ How  _ did she manage to get herself into this situation? Her life was normal, predictable - maybe even a little boring at times. But she felt no need to liven it up. She didn’t have time for romance, and it wasn’t like she was lonely…

Well, maybe a little lonely. Sometimes she thought about how nice it would be to meet a nice guy and settle down. In college, she had dated a bit, but nothing serious, nothing that made her hope for wedding bells or anything. She had never imagined herself  _ married  _ before - especially not to someone like Ben Solo.

She frowned. Why had he gone along with this half-cooked idea anyway? What did he have to gain, other than completely humiliating her? All these questions were giving her a headache - then again, it might have just been the delayed onset of her hangover. 

With a groan, Rey reached for her bag and dig her phone out. She had a few missed texts from Leia, one from her friend Rose… and more from Ben. She rolled her eyes and opened her messaging app. 

**Leia**

_ Darling, I’m down at the pool having mimosas. Come join me. _

_ Plenty of eye candy 😉 _

**Rose**

_ Why did you call me thirteen times last night? Hope everything is ok! _

**Ben**

_ You left something behind, wife _

_ Something black and lacey  _

_ I can’t help but think you’re trying to tease me, Rey _

_ It’s working  _

“Pig!” she growled, glaring at the screen. She started to type an angry rebuttal but ran out of steam half way through. He  _ wanted  _ a ride from her, she realized. She wouldn’t stoop to his level. Instead, she would ignore him, and his ridiculous use of the word  _ wife.  _ She wasn’t his wife - maybe legally, but what did that matter? It wasn’t like they were in love. One night of love making didn’t mean they were soulmates, didn’t mean they were destined for each other. Snorting, Rey typed back.

**Rey**

_ Enjoy them, Solo. It’s the last time you’ll ever get in my panties. _

Smirking, she dropped her phone and moved to the open suitcase at the foot of her bed. A morning of the hair of the dog that bit her and sunbathing with her boss sounded like just the thing to cure her bad mood. She dug out her bathing suit and quickly changed, leaving her dress in a pile on the floor. 

She had six hours until the ceremony. Hopefully she could avoid her new husband for that long. 

——

The pool was busy, but Rey managed to snag the lounger right next to Leia, who grinned brightly up at Rey as she flopped down. She wore a stylish one piece with a crocheted cover and straw hat, looking the picture of sophistication as she sipped her mimosa in the brilliant Vegas sunshine. It was already sweltering out, reminding Rey of her youth spent in the deserts of Arizona. She relaxed against the comfortable cushion and sighed, letting herself relax.

“Long night?” Leia asked with a knowing grin.

“You have no idea,” Rey muttered under her breath. She rubbed at her temples. 

“You and Ben get into trouble?” Leia asked. Her face was innocent when Rey glanced over at her - did she know? Had Ben already broken his promise? Her heart lurched in her chest until Leia chuckled. “Drink too much?”

“You could say that,” Rey murmured.  _ Understatement of the century,  _ she thought. 

“Oh, to be young. Han and I poured ourselves into bed early. We can’t  _ hang  _ like we used to.” She chuckled and sipped her drink. “It’s good for you to let loose, Rey. All you do is take care of me. It must be nice to have a break from this old woman.”

“You aren’t  _ old _ ,” Rey argued. 

“Well, I’m certainly no spring chicken. But I do still have my fun.” Leia smirked, and Rey couldn’t help but laugh. The two chatted about the upcoming ceremony later that evening and the dinner they had planned for after. Rey was beginning to relax, letting her worries about Ben and their secret marriage go for the moment. 

After all, there was nothing she could do until Ben’s lawyer returned from overseas. She supposed the money did pose a problem, even though she wanted none of it. Leia came from a long line of wealth, and it was probably some convoluted process of protecting the fortune. Why must these things be so complicated? Why couldn’t they just agree to be unmarried and that be the end of it?

Rey scanned three crowded pool, enjoying the sight of so many people having fun and relaxing. There was a swim up tiki bar, plus the white-shirted waiters passing out mimosas and bloody Mary’s. Big colorful umbrellas blocked the sunshine for those who preferred it. Rey felt glad for the warm sunshine on her skin. 

“I’m going to take a dip,” she decided. “Hold my chair?”

Leia nodded with a kind smile and tossed her bag onto the lounger as Rey stood. She sipped her toes into the water, and - pleased with the temperature - she stepped down the stairs and plunged under the water. She swam through the crowd of people and up to the tiki bar, pushing her wet hair back and out of her face. Grinning, she ordered herself a spicy Bloody Mary from the cheerful bartender and stood in the waist-high water as she waited.

“Enjoying your morning?” 

Rey groaned quietly. She turned to find Ben beside her, shirtless in the sunlight, water beading his broad chest. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing here?” Rey hissed.

“Same as you, apparently.” He grinned at her as she rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, hoping to put some distance between them. Ben edged closer, leaning down to smirk at her. “You look lovely in that bikini, Rey. Very nice.”

“Pervert,” she accused, shooting him a glare.

“I think I’m allowed to appreciate what’s mine,” Ben scoffed. He pushed his dark sunglasses into his wet, messy hair, and Rey reluctantly held his gaze. If only he weren’t so infuriating, he might have been her type. But it seemed he was intent on getting under her skin, ignoring her body language screaming at him to stay away. 

“I’m not  _ yours _ .” She turned her head away childishly. 

“I have a certificate that says otherwise,” he reminded her. As if she could forget. “Until the union is dissolved, you are my wife, Rey.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m your  _ property _ ,” she snapped. 

“Of course not. You’re your own person. I’m just reminding you, in case you had forgotten, with all these handsome men and beautiful women around us,” Ben said, his voice dropping to a soft, rich tone, “that until we are divorced, you are  _ mine.  _ Don’t let all these people checking you out go to your head.”

Rey stared at him in disbelief. “What are you insinuating?”

His hand caressed the small of her waist under the water. Heat bloomed where his fingers rubbed her flesh. She gasped softly, heat filling her cheeks. 

“I’m saying that you better not  _ think  _ of cheating on me,” Ben murmured, dipping her head low so that his full lips brushed the shell of her ear. “You are my wife, Rey. Don’t forget it.”

Part of her wanted to rear back and smack the smug look off his handsome face. Another part wanted to wrap herself around him like a koala bear and never let go. She was growing slick between the thighs which had nothing to do with the swimming pool. Rey couldn’t find any words for a moment, her head swimming with sudden desire. 

“Here you are!” The bartender plunked her drink in front of Rey, effectively breaking the spell. Rey shook off her lusty haze and pulled away from Ben, snatching her drink. Anyone could have seen them - Leia was just across the pool. Rey blushed, embarrassed, and shot him a scathing look.

“Please stay away from me,” she whispered. The whiplash of emotions was overwhelming her. 

Ben seemed to sense she was at her limit, and watched as she carefully waded away. She could feel his gaze burning her shoulders as she climbed up the steps and dripped her way over to the loungers. Relief flooded through her as she realized Leia was napping with her straw hat shading her face. She hadn’t witnessed anything. 

Rey took a few big gulps of her strong drink and sighed. She needed this situation to be taken care of before she lost all control. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy early chapter! Hope you’re still enjoying it 💕

The ceremony was scheduled for 6 o’clock, but Ben was ready with plenty of time to spare. His stomach was tight with anxiety - not for his parents, who had already been married thirty five years ago to the day. But for Rey. He worried that he had pushed her too hard at the pool, came on too strong. 

But the idea of her with another man was more than he could bear. He knew how beautiful she was, with a fit body to boot. Seeing men around the pool checking her out had made his blood pound through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to crush her in his embrace and kiss her hard so everyone would know exactly who she belonged with.

Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they were married. And she had been so happy about it that evening - he could still feel her fingers knotted in his hair as she dragged him down for the ceremonial kiss. Now, it was like she didn’t even want to look at him, let alone relive the incredible night they had spent together.

Ben had been with all kinds of women - experiences, virgins, wild, modest… but Rey surpassed all of them. He found the idea of taking anyone else to bed abhorrent.he wanted one woman, and one only - unfortunately, he thought as he arrived to the little white chapel, she didn’t seem to feel the same.

A blush lit up her cheeks as she spotted him in the cheesy foyer. Hearts and roses decorated every available surface, and the cloying scent of the Elvis’ impersonator cologne tickled his nostrils. Han was waiting beside Rey, wearing his best up old leather jacket - the very one Leia claimed that he wore the day that she fell in love with him. 

“You made it,” Han said gruffly. 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Ben quipped. 

Han grimaced a smile and awkwardly patted his son on the shoulder. They were trying, at least - all three of them - to mend the burnt bridges of the past. It had been years since they had the falling out, and only in the last few had Ben and his parents attempted to fix things. Ben could still recall that angry evening, just after his graduation, when he announced he was going to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps and go to business school in hopes of taking over Organa Corp. His mother had been heartbroken, calling him soulless and a sell out. But someone had to take over the business before it fell out of the family, and it wasn’t as though Leia had been keeping a careful eye on investments. There had been much to fix when he stepped into the leadership position, all because his creative mother couldn’t be bothered to fuss with it. 

She had wanted him to go his own way, like she had. Han wasn’t exactly an artist, but worked with his hands fixing cars or piloting small aircrafts. Leia’s father hadn’t been there for his children as they grew, too focused on his work and making more money, building a family empire. She resented him for it until the day that he passed, which was why she was so steadfastly against Ben taking that road. Maybe because he hadn’t known the man growing up, since Ben was just a child when Anakin Skywalker passed on, Ben found him so fascinating. He wasn’t an artist and he didn’t write books that won awards, but he had done some very risky yet beneficial things with the company that netted them some serious money over the years. Investing in startups that no one else believed in, cultivating relationships and doing dealings with businesses that were otherwise blacklisted. Anakin did things his own way, and Ben wanted to as well. If only his parents could have seen that in his youth. 

They were mending things now, and it felt weird but good. He didn’t want anything to happen to either of his parents, but especially not before they found their footing together. Rey had been a big part of them coming together as a family. Initially, when Ben discovered their practically live-In assistant, he had been angry. He thought they were replacing him with a younger, prettier woman. It took some time for Ben to realize that Rey cared about Leia and Han so much - that she did so much for them not for money of some chance at inheritance, but because she loved them.

It had been the beginning of his developing feelings for her. Ben watched and listened from arms length as his mother described over phone calls or infrequent dinners just what Rey was doing for them. Taking Leia to her doctor’s appointment and meetings with her publisher, doing the household shopping and cleaning when Leia wasn’t watching close enough. Forcing vegetables down his father’s throat instead of greasy burgers and fatty steaks. She was doing everything Ben should have been doing but wasn’t close enough to do. And she was doing it even better than he could have hoped to.

With Rey around, Ben found himself redoubling his effort to get back into his parents’ good graces. It took time, but eventually they had come to a place where all were comfortable. Ben was glad to have dinners every Sunday at the home where he had grown up, especially with Rey sitting across the table from him looking as beautiful as she did. She had the ability to light up the room with her smile and giggle. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame, soaking up her effervescent warmth. 

“Where’s Mom?” Ben asked, trying not to stare too hard at Rey. She wore a light pink dress that hugged her bodice and flared out around the hips. It was very retro and very stunning on her. He wanted to slide his hand around her waist and tug her into his side, drop a kiss on top of her pretty updo. His fingers twitched with the need to touch her, so he balled them into fists and held them behind his back.

He knew she was worried about his parents’ opinion of their marriage, but Ben couldn’t guess why. He just hoped she would come to her senses about it sooner, rather than later. Honestly, he knew that Leia would probably find the whole thing hilarious - though, if she sensed how distressed Rey was about it, she would move heaven and hell to get them divorced. And Ben needed time to woo his wife, to make her see that this was a good thing. That she had feelings for him just as he did for her. 

“She’s running a little late,” Rey said, smiling tightly. “We might have indulged a bit too much in the sunshine earlier at the pool…”

“She’s drunk,” Han said out of the corner of his mouth. 

Ben wheezed out a surprised chuckle. 

“I am somehow not surprised,” Ben said. He glanced at Rey then, who was blushing a pink that almost matched her dress. She smiled shyly back at him. His jaw nearly dropped - but then he realized she must have partaken a bit too much too. Why was it she could only flirt with him and admit her feelings when she had alcohol buzzing through her veins? It was infuriating. Ben had never noticed a drinking problem before, but maybe it was their location in Sin City that brought it out in her.

“I’m here!” Leia announced, sauntering through a doorway. She wore a striking red dress that went well with the romantic decor, her dark hair loose around her shoulders. She tugged him down and kissed his cheek before taking Han’s arm. “Ready to make an honest woman out of me?”

“Always,” Han said, lips quirking up in a crooked grin. He took her arm as an attendant opened the double doors leading into the chapel. A wheezing old organ played the wedding march as the four of them made their way down the empty pews. A paunchy older man with slicked back a pompadour and rhinestone suit waited for them under an archway of fake ivy. 

As the fake Elvis read the vows, Ben couldn’t help but stare at his new wife. He had a great sense of Deja vu as the familiar words were read, having done this just the night before. He wished she could remember. He wished she was as happy about it as she had been, squeezing his hands and blinking up at him with happy tears. He wanted to see her looking at him all adoring as she had the night they were wed. 

The ceremony ended with a kiss and the four headed down the strip to a small Asian restaurant. Ben was grateful that he was sat next to Rey at the little table as the food was served to them. He brushed her foot with his, and she jerked in surprise, bumping her knee on the underside of the table. It make the plates rattle and Han chuckled.

“All right, kid?” he asked her as he took a sip of his beer.

“Fine, thanks,” Rey replied sweetly, before turning a meaningful glare on Ben. He shrugged, cutting into his steak, pretending to be innocent. It was so easy to rile her up. He found that he very much enjoyed it - especially when her freckled cheeks flushed pink. He realized that it was immature, but there was no other way to keep her attention without seeming to set her off. 

“Rey, you’re looking a little peaked. Everything okay?” Leia asked. She had switched to water for their dinner and her sharp eyes were even keener than usual. Rey nodded, dabbing her mouth with the napkin.

“I think I’ll just head to the toilet really quick. Excuse me.” Rey pushed back her chair and stood, leaving the three Solo’s at the table in her wake.

“I don’t know what has gotten into her today,” Leia mused, sharing a concerned look with Han. “She was jumpy all morning at the pool until I got a few drinks in her. She seemed fine after that, but…”

“Maybe Vegas isn’t agreeing with her. It can be an overwhelming city,” Han said, shrugging one of his shoulders. “She’ll be fine once we return home in the morning.” 

“She doesn’t have a drinking problem, does she?” Ben asked. His mother glared at him over the crowded tabletop.

“Benjamin! No, she does not.” Leia’s lips set into a firm line. “We’re on vacation, for God’s sake! I’ve never seen her enjoying herself so much, and here you come with those accusations -”

“It wasn’t an accusation, just a question,” Ben replied dryly. He shrugged his broad shoulders and sipped his beer. After last night, he was toning it down a bit - though it was his last night in Vegas, his last night with Rey, before returning to reality. Part of him wanted a repeat of the night before; Rey, soft and giggling, leaning into him and pulling him down for spontaneous kisses. He’d never been with anyone so affectionate, so tactile. Instead of repulsion, he found it endearing. Attractive. It seemed as though Rey were meant for him, with her sunshiney disposition and laid back attitude.

Except with it came to Ben, of course. She tensed up around him, like her walls were going up as soon as their eyes met. When they had been drunk, it was completely different. Ben felt himself loosening up around her, relaxing. Teasing her was the most fun he’d had in years. 

“I’m going to make sure she’s all right,” Ben said, after a long, awkward silence stretched over them. He pushed back his chair and crossed the busy restaurant. Rey was just coming out of the bathroom when he snagged her elbow and dragged her to an empty alcove just before the kitchen. The doors swung as waitstaff bustled in and out, but they were safe from his parents’ curious eyes.

“What are you doing?” Rey asked, jerking her arm out of his grip. She flushed pink and glared up at him.

“Making sure you didn’t fall in,” Ben drawled. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Rey hissed. “I just needed a minute.” She slouched against the wall and Ben braced his arm above her, crowding close. She didn’t move as she gazed up at him - instead, she licked her lips and lowered her eyes to his.

“Are you still drunk?” Ben asked softly.

“No?” She sounded confused.

“Good.” He ducked down and pressed their mouths together, cupping her jaw with his long fingers. As his lips slanted over Rey’s, feeling the kiss, she made a soft noise and melted beneath him. This was the real Rey, Ben thought as his tongue traced the seam of her mouth, asking silent entry. This was the gentle, vulnerable Rey. The one that gazed at him as if he hung the stars. He needed her, desperately. When she opened to him, Ben couldn’t resist a soft groan at her taste. Heat slid down his spine to pool in his pelvis; she had too much of an effect on him. He reacted too strongly to her, just kissing was making him twitch with excitement. 

She pulled back abruptly, staring hard up at him. Only this morning she had told him to stay away - had he totally messed up already? But she didn’t speak as her hazel eyes burned into his. He wished that he could read her mind as Rey dabbed at her lips and stepped away from him. Was there promise in her eyes, or only anger? Why, if she hadn’t wanted to kiss him, had she opened up to him like that? Slowly, she took a step and then another until she was heading back to the table. Ben sighed, leaning his forehead against the wall for just a moment before pushing back. He would head back to the table and be on his best behavior; he would provoke or push her, he wouldn’t drop innuendo. He would be a gentleman, from now on - whatever she wanted or needed. 

But deep down, he longed for her. He longed for more. Ben Solo was a determined man. One way or another, he would break her walls and show her exactly what she meant to him. He would make her believe that this was real, that it was right. Until then, he would pretend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can have a Vegas Vows update, as a treat

Rey had never been so glad to be on a plane in her life. Leia had bought her tickets, insisting that since it was her vow renewal, it was her treat. Rey hadn’t wanted to accept, but she’d never flown first class before. It was too tempting, combined with Leia’s vehemence, to turn down. As she stretched her legs out that morning, comfortable in her favorite pair of yoga pants and a loose hoodie, she sighed. It had been a long three nights in Sin City, and she was learning that what happened there,  _ really  _ didn’t stay there. 

People were still boarding the flight. She heard movement around her but ignored it, instead ruminating on what had happened between her and Ben. 

It was strange, the way he was acting. Kissing her last night in the restaurant had been flooring. She hadn’t known what to do, besides kiss him back. She was reluctant to admit that the man was a talented kisser - that it had been the best in all of her experience. She thought he’d be the type to maul your face off. Instead, his kisses were slow, gentle,  _ tender _ . Like how they used to kiss in the old black and white movies Leia loved to watch. It was almost…  _ romantic _ . 

But that was ridiculous. Why would Ben Solo want to be  _ romantic  _ with her? He could have any woman he wanted. She knew he was linked to a few Victoria Secret Angels, in the past. She had done some googling as soon as she returned to her hotel room after dinner, splayed like a starfish alone in the big bed, her thumb moving over the screen as she scrolled through tabloid articles and business journals. He was quite the all star in the financial papers, Rey found. And his reputation as a playboy was long. 

What could he possibly want with boring old Rey Jones? She wondered, as she soaked in the deep porcelain tub last night. It just didn’t make any sense.

But no matter how her mind protested, it was impossible to deny after he kissed her. Ben Solo wanted  _ something  _ from her, and Rey had a pretty good idea of what that was. It had to be purely physical. Though she was beginning to remember bits and pieces - as though his kiss had knocked something loose in her brain - of their night together, she couldn’t believe she had been so good in bed that he was willing to  _ remain married  _ because of it. 

Unless she was really that good - which, as much as Rey wanted to believe that, she knew it couldn’t be true. She hadn’t had much experience other than her long time boyfriend in college. And that hadn’t been the most graceful or  _ satisfying  _ love making. Perhaps she had turned into a pornstar overnight, without even knowing it. 

The only other reason Rey could come up with for Ben being so reluctant and weird about this divorce was that he had feelings for her. And that was preposterous. He didn’t even know her, after all. What feelings could he possibly have, and how strong could they really be?

She was beginning to get another headache. Rey lifted her glasses and rubbed at her temples as someone sat in the cushy seat beside her. She glanced over, forcing one of those tight, polite grins that people used in situations such as these - only to find the man that was plaguing her thoughts settling in.

“ _ Ben _ !” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” 

“This is my seat, Jones. Actually,  _ I  _ was supposed to have the window seat. But I generously decided I wouldn’t ask you to move,” he said wryly. She groaned and flopped back in her seat, shaking her head. This couldn’t be happening. Not only was she stuck in a marriage with him, but now she was stuck with him for this flight. It seemed her luck was running out.

“Just be quiet,” Rey said, reaching into her carry-on bag for the book she had packed. “And we’ll get along fine.” 

“Hey, you’re the one that said something to me,” Ben responded. 

“Quiet,” she shushed, turning open the cover. She heard him huff a breath and turned her body towards the wall of the plane. He was too big - his presence, his actual body, all of him - to ignore, but that wouldn’t stop her from trying.

She should have brought a different book. Pablo Neruda was probably not the best choice for someone that was trying to  _ avoid  _ love. But she couldn’t help herself, it was the most beautiful words she had ever read. The skinny paperback was well-worn, well loved. Rey had most of them memorized by now. She had discovered it in high school, living with her negligent foster family, and fallen in love with the idea of someone loving so much they were inspired to write those words. Rey had always wanted to experience something like that, something deep and powerful. Her own writing had taken a backseat lately, something she definitely needed to work on. It was hard finding the time when she was so busy running Leia’s life. And as wonderful as the family was, the pay wasn’t amazing - Leia was a famous author, but she wasn’t  _ Harry Potter  _ famous - and she still had to pay off her student loans and maintain her rent and electricity. It wasn’t like she was struggling, but she never would have been able to purchase plane tickets on her budget. Something she was reluctant to admit, as she adored taking care of the Organa-Solo couple so much. The pay wasn’t important, they were such amazing people and so kind to her, making her feel like one of their tribe. Feeling as though she were part of a real family for the first time was enough to make up for the things she couldn’t afford. 

But she needed to make a career for herself. She needed to do something for  _ herself _ . 

She needed to stop procrastinating, stop making up excuses, and just go for it. 

“You all right?” Ben asked, interrupting her thoughts. Rey whipped her head up to look at him. “I thought you were going to chew your lip off.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Rey murmured, touching her swollen lip with a bashful smile. She’d been so deep in thought she hadn’t even realized she was doing it. 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Just… thinking about the future,” Rey replied. “Some things I need to focus on.” 

Ben crossed his long legs, which were well accommodated in first class. “Like what?” 

Rey scrutinized him for a moment - was he making fun of her? But when he simply gazed back, curiosity alight in his umber eyes, she realized he wasn’t. Maybe he was just bored. 

“Well, I’m a writer, too. Like your Mom, only fiction instead of non. I write… romance,” Rey said, admitting it in a rush. Ben didn’t smile or indicate that he found this the least bit funny, which was a strange reaction. Most people automatically assumed she wrote cheesy bodice rippers. 

“I had no idea,” Ben said. “I thought your life’s mission was caretaking.” He grinned crookedly. It made him look almost boyish, especially with his big ears peeking through his hair. Rey found herself smiling bashfully. 

“Surprisingly, no, there  _ is  _ more to me than taking care of your parents,” Rey said. 

“So you read romantic poetry to get you in the mood?” Ben asked. “Is that your process?” 

“I guess,” she admitted with a shrug. “I mean, how can you  _ not  _ fall in love when your read Neruda?” 

“He is… intense.” Ben licked his lips and Rey’s eyes were drawn to the full, plush pillows. How he still managed to look so masculine with them, Rey would never know. Maybe it was the chiseled jaw and the long nose. His stubble was coming in over his chin and cheeks and he looked nice like that, Rey thought. Though she preferred men clean shaven, she suspected Ben could pull off any look. She blinked suddenly, realizing that she was full on checking him out right in front of his face. God, she was embarrassed.

“You read Neruda?” she asked, hoping he hadn’t noticed her slip-up.

“I have, on occasion. It would be impossible to be my mother’s son and not enjoy reading,” Ben added. Rey could understand - Leia spent a lot of time reading books, going to second-hand shops. She said that’s where all the real gems were, books that had been written decades ago and long forgotten, left in a dusty attic or dank basement until the owners couldn’t stand to look at them anymore. Leia’s house was covered in books, stuffed onto shelves and piled on every available surface. When Rey had first come to work for them, she tried to spend time organizing - but it was no use when Leia was constantly bringing in new paperbacks and hardcovers.

“What’s your favorite?” Rey asked.

Ben smiled softly. “I Do Not Love You,” he replied. Rey felt her pulse quicken - it was her favorite, as well. Had he known? Could he read her mind? But before she could ask, he went on. “ _ I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul. _ I don’t know why, but that line has alway stuck with me.” 

Rey felt shocked to her core. Not only did he  _ read  _ poetry, but he had it memorized? She thought men like this were made up, fictional heroes of the likes she wrote about. But here he was, reciting her favorite poem to her in the comfortable first class cabin. Her heart fluttered like wild butterflies had taken residence in her chest. 

“That’s - that’s a great one,” Rey said slowly. She blinked, feeling something stirring low in her belly. “That’s my favorite, too.” 

Ben leaned towards her. She caught the scent of his clean, expensive smelling cologne and inhaled deeply. “I like Byron, too. And Dickenson.” 

If he recited any more poetry, she was going to melt right into the seat. Rey leaned back, taking a deep breath. She needed to break the intensity before they made a mistake like last night’s, at the restaurant. “Ben… You can’t - you can’t recite poetry to me on an airplane. It’s  _ indecent _ .” 

“Is it?” he asked, smirking.

She folded her arms over her chest. “Any word from your lawyer, by the way?” 

Instantly, it was like the shutters went down behind his eyes. He went closed off, pressing his back into the seat and sighing. “No, Rey. No word yet. It usually takes some time for these estates to be settled. The law moves slow over there.” 

Rey huffed impatiently. “I just want to make sure it’s taken care of quickly. I know you want to be rid of me, too.” 

Ben shot her a frown. “Is that what you think?” 

“It’s what I know. We’re from two different worlds, Ben. I know you date all kinds of beautiful women, and what could you want from me? Plus, you know, I prefer - erm,  _ shorter  _ men.” It was a bald-faced lie, but Ben didn’t know that. She couldn’t think of any reason that made sense, but he seemed to back off completely at her words. 

“Fine. I’ll put a call in Monday morning,” Ben snapped. “If you’re sure that’s what you want.” 

Rey gaped at him.  _ What she wants?  _ Why would she want to be married to him? Just because he was hot and read poetry didn’t make him a good partner. One night of passion didn’t make him husband material. She nodded slowly. “Of course it’s what I want. We’re practically strangers, Ben. You don’t know me.”

“Right,” he replied. His voice was quiet. 

“I’m glad we agree,” Rey said. She leaned back in her seat and turned her gaze out the window. She didn’t know why it felt like they were  _ fighting  _ about whether or not to stay married. No matter how attractive he was or how good he kissed, she was certain that they would never be compatible. And there was Han and Leia to think of, her job… 

No, Ben wasn’t for her. He was from a different world, as she said. No matter how she was beginning to wish it were different, that was the way things were.


End file.
